


【精猫】龙血

by Kogitsunya



Series: 日久生情 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: 私设：微量龙血有催情效果，不会引发变异
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 日久生情 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556176
Kudos: 7





	【精猫】龙血

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：微量龙血有催情效果，不会引发变异

伊恩到底还是又鸽了，不过这次卡里洛斯却没办法发脾气，只能看着眼前这个有些拘谨的猫魅姑娘干瞪眼。

“那个您还……”

“神殿骑士团来叫走伊恩的时候就没说他什么时候能回来吗？”

卡里洛斯有些烦躁的打断了猫魅姑娘的话，把女孩吓得抖了一下才急忙说道，“没有，刚刚来的人只说翻云雾海遭到邪龙眷属的偷袭需要长官去帮忙，具体什么时候回来可能得看那边的作战情况吧……”

卡里洛斯叹了口气，知道自己没必要为难这个女孩也就点点头准备离开临时会议室。

“那个！……”猫魅姑娘忽然叫住了卡里洛斯，犹豫了一下才试探性问道，“要不然等长官回来了我通知他去找你吧。”

卡里洛斯愣了一下，很快又摇了摇头谢绝了她的提议，“用不着，那家伙……迟早让他哪儿也去不了。”

说完卡里洛斯就走了，留下猫魅姑娘愣在原地，过了好一会儿才一边嘀咕着“一定要让长官多加小心”一边坐回到自己的位置上。

也许从一开始就注定了伊恩不可能守约吧！所以其实卡里洛斯原本也没太在意，他都已经想好了等过两天有消息了再去找伊恩，毕竟在他回来之前还有些答应好的事要解决。

看着眼前的这位贵族，卡里洛斯清楚的记得上次在晚宴上就是他对伊恩格外上心。对方还在喋喋不休，而卡里洛斯完全心不在焉，心里想着翻云雾海的突发情况什么时候能解决完，直到被高声叫住，才回过神来把视线搁在对方身上。

“所以呢？你都已经说了半天了，还是直接说重点吧。”

贵族的脸色有点难看，但还是姑且保持了应有的教养彬彬有礼的说道，“所以你能不能说清楚你跟伊恩阁下是什么关系？这影响到伊修加德与格里达尼亚……”

“停！”卡里洛斯不客气的伸手打断对方慢条斯理的继续说道，“这种私人的事情没必要上升到国家之间吧。直接说你想说的。”

“卡里洛斯你别太过分！”贵族拍着桌子站起来愠声说道，“你以为你那天做了什么！伊恩阁下可是邻国的军官，是来援助伊修加德建设的！不是街边的妓女或者你的情妇！你就那么拉着他去……”

卡里洛斯揉了揉眉心截断了他的话继续说，“去做爱又怎么了，就算我做得不对也不应该由你来教训我吧，别忘了你只是个男爵而我有世袭来的子爵。还是说你这么气急败坏的理由是因为觉得这事被我抢了先？”

贵族涨红了脸，不知道是不是因为被戳穿了些不为人知的想法，卡里洛斯好笑的撑着下巴看着对方无言以对的样子又无情补刀。

“你有些什么想法我先暂且不提，不过有句话要先说在前面，虽然时机场合不太合适，但那天晚上都是些你情我愿的事。再说了，这种事情也得考虑到伊恩的喜好吧，比起在这里声讨我，或许你应该去找他带来的人问问正牙尉阁下有些什么偏好？”

贵族摔杯子离开了，卡里洛斯故意对着他的背影大声叹了口气，然后才嗤笑一声吩咐管家来收拾好了地上的碎瓷片。

“整理好后就再去打听一下伊恩什么时候才能回来吧！这都过了一个晚上了，不是说邪龙早就完蛋了吗？怎么那些龙还是这么没完没了的……”

然而直到晚上管家也没带来什么准信，以至于卡里洛斯也严肃起来，不得不考虑是不是明天亲自去翻云雾海一趟比较好。但当天晚上伊恩却主动找上门来，而且一来就给卡里洛斯带来了不小的“惊喜”。

那天夜里，卡里洛斯都已经睡了，只是梦里的内容并不愉快，他梦见了自己在去远东的船上，而船却在妖歌海被妖异包围，那些有着美艳的上半身的魔物逐渐靠近了卡里洛斯，他甚至感觉到有一只冰冷的手伸进了自己的裤子里，触感真实到令人颤抖，卡里洛斯一下子就被惊醒了。

好在睁开眼时熟悉的卧室天花板已经说明了刚刚的一切都只是个梦，卡里洛斯不由得松了口气。可就在这个时候，下半身却传来了和梦里一样的触感，他猛的低下头看到被子高高隆起，急忙一把掀开了被子。

“伊恩？！”

眼前这个正张着嘴抓着自己的老二的人不是那个鸽了自己一天一夜的人又是谁？只是卡里洛斯怎么也想不明白伊恩怎么会突然出现在这里，而且身上似乎还有一股血腥味，不像是人的，反倒应该是……

龙血。

卡里洛斯的心脏像是被鼓锤重重的擂了一下，而眼前的伊恩则看起来有些陌生。他就像是对卡里洛斯的呼唤视而不见一样，仅是抬头“看”了他一眼，便低下头张嘴将还没有完全勃起的性器吞了下去。

伊恩的手上不知道粘了些什么，虽然只有一点儿，但显然不适合被粘到如此隐私的位置，卡里洛斯清醒的相信自己忽然心跳加速体温升高并不只是伊恩正在为自己口交的原因。

但这种清醒维持不了太久，湿热的口腔恰到好处的激起情欲，尽管伊恩的嘴吞不下整根肉棒，顶端却依旧被好好的仔细照顾了个遍，舌头上那些细小的软刺不断刺激着感官。只是不知道为什么，卡里洛斯总觉得伊恩似乎有些急躁，虎牙已经不小心咬到自己好几次了，有几次没轻没重的深喉逼得他差点提前缴械。

所以卡里洛斯不得不强打起精神推开了伊恩的肩膀，给自己创造了一个可以缓口气的时间，他必须得问清楚。

“等一下，伊恩……”

“等不及了。”伊恩说着拂开了卡里洛斯的手，快速的解开了袍子脱光了身上的衣物。沾染了龙血的长袍被丢到了床下，伊恩赤裸着身体向前挪了几下跨在卡里洛斯的腰两侧，拉起他的手伸向臀缝之间。

“您摸到了吗？”

一手湿滑。卡里洛斯僵硬了片刻，抬起头看了一眼俯视着自己的伊恩镇定的说，“摸到了。”

“那您明白了吗？”

也不知道是被伊恩的言行蛊惑还是龙血作祟，卡里洛斯忽然收回视线，一边一下子将手指插进早就湿的滴水的屁股里一边认真说道。

“明白了。”

还有什么搞不明白的，眼前这个人都发情到了这个地步，虽然不知道他是怎么钻进自己房间的，但起码卡里洛斯明白了一件事，就是这个猫魅在沾染了龙血诱发了发情后居然还能忍到从翻云雾海回来找自己。

一想到这里，卡里洛斯就安耐不住兴奋地加大了手上的力度，他知道这个猫魅正渴求的厉害，而他也不介意好好“犒劳”一下这个还算听话的猫。

伊恩的腿无力再支撑身体，他倒下来抱住了卡里洛斯的脖子，用仅有的力气高高翘起屁股，尽管呻吟已经带上了哭腔，后穴却咬紧了卡里洛斯的手指不让他有抽出去的机会，继而伴随着比平时更加强烈的快感颤抖着达到高潮。

“真可怜啊，我的正牙尉阁下。没想到只是那一点龙血就让你比平时敏感了无数倍吧。”

“您别捉弄我了……”伊恩的声音可以听得出他在极力忍耐着高潮时那种让人近乎失去理智的快感，“那里面想要您插进来，求您了……”

卡里洛斯洋洋得意的拍了拍埋在颈侧的那个毛茸茸的脑袋，废了点劲儿才把手指拔出来，将挂在指间的淫液抹在了伊恩的腰后。

“别这么说嘛，求人怎么能这样求？这么想要我操你怎么也得你主动坐上来吧？”

伊恩僵硬了一下才慢慢撑着卡里洛斯的胸膛坐起来，黯淡无光的双眼仿佛是在“注视”着卡里洛斯，就像是在确认他的意图一样，过了一小会才小声的嘀咕了一句。

“……您可真小气。”

精灵的耳朵足以捕捉到这句小声的抱怨，他不客气的顶了顶胯，挺翘的肉刃在伊恩的臀缝间蹭过，伊恩的身体便不争气的抖了起来。

“别啰嗦这么多，这点小事怎么可能难得到你？”

好在刚刚的高潮稍微缓解了一些高涨的性欲，伊恩勉强找回一点力气，双手扒在两瓣圆润的臀肉上露出不断收缩的穴口，在对准了角度之后沉腰慢慢坐下去。

不过卡里洛斯压根就没想等伊恩自己慢吞吞的往下坐，尽管只有一点点从伊恩的手上蹭到自己身上的龙血，由千年来的血脉所引发的那种躁动也足够点燃了卡里洛斯的欲望，惩罚太过对自己来说也不好受，所以他立刻掐住了伊恩的腰侧一下子把他按到了底。

伊恩再次高潮了，连续两次的干性高潮所带来的快感被龙血无限放大，如此强烈的感官刺激甚至剥夺了他的呼吸，以至于在他连叫都叫不出声后，才终于翻着眼睛吐着舌头大口喘息起来。

然而卡里洛斯却不给他缓和的时间发狠地往更深处顶，伊恩无力的想要掰开卡在腰上的手，卡里洛斯却忽然停下来低声呵斥道，“还想继续就自己好好扒开屁股给我操，别忘了是你求我操你的。”

伊恩立即缩回手，僵硬了片刻才哆哆嗦嗦的重新用手掰开臀缝，塌下来的耳朵看起来委屈极了，好在卡里洛斯还算说话算数，在他依言照做后就立刻加重力道操了进去。

“太深了……您轻一点……”

“轻点儿可满足不了你。”卡里洛斯调侃了一句后忽然又拔出来，将伊恩放倒在床上让他变成一个跪趴着的姿势。风雪难得止息，没有云雾的遮掩月光得以更加明亮，所以借着窗外的亮度，卡里洛斯很快就如愿看清了伊恩现在的模样。

屁股上模糊不清的血印应该就是被他自己粘在手上的龙血蹭上去，由于卡里洛斯迟迟没有再插进来，伊恩不得不自己用手缓解性欲，但显然他用错了手，尽管那些龙血已经在别的地方被抹掉了不少，仅剩的一点却依旧被他带进了后穴深处，就像是把强力的淫药灌了进去。

“不乖哦？怎么能自己趁机偷偷用手解决。还是说你觉得这样比我这根更舒服？”

卡里洛斯一边说着一边用肉棒顶端戳了戳伊恩的屁股，把他的手指拔出来将双手强行按在头顶上方。伊恩动弹不得，卡里洛斯却故意在臀缝间蹭着肉棒不肯进去，甚至俯身凑近伊恩的耳边，用鼻子轻轻蹭着塌下来的耳朵低声诱导，“想要就说点什么取悦我。”

伊恩的呻吟戛然而止，卡里洛斯却更加得寸进尺的含着伊恩的耳朵舔舐吮吸。他知道伊恩一定不会让他失望的，便更加殷勤的挑起伊恩的快感。

“……主人，里面痒……”

卡里洛斯觉得自己的神经被这一声带着颤音的称呼崩断了，以至于动作都僵住了，意识模糊的伊恩却以为这点哀求还不够，甚至开始夹紧股间的性器扭起了腰。

“啪！”

一个响亮的巴掌打的伊恩哀呼一声，还没来得及喊疼就被卡里洛斯丝毫没有怜惜的深顶噎得差点喘不上气。

“小猫发情了就想让主人给你解决？那这样还痒吗？”

伊恩几乎用尽全力才要紧牙关没让自己尖叫出来，直到勉强恢复了呼吸后才继续答道，“痒……想让您用肉棒往里面挠挠……”

卡里洛斯咧开嘴角，松开了伊恩的手腕顺手将枕头拽过来塞进了他手里，在架好伊恩的屁股后，卡里洛斯又在细嫩的臀肉上留下一个清晰的手印。

“咬住了，夜晚还长着呢。”

卡里洛斯不记得自己做了几遍才结束，但至少有一点可以肯定的是，伊恩差点把他榨干。

不得不说失控的伊恩胃口实在是很大，没想到这个猫魅即便是刚从战场上回来也能有这么充足的体力，以至于卡里洛斯不得不有些后怕的想着还好自己也算是体力充沛，不然到最后怕不是得落得个翻着白眼被伊恩骑的下场。

窗外的天已经开始有些蒙蒙亮，卡里洛斯回头看了一眼已经餍足的睡死过去的伊恩，光洁的身体上满是斑驳的印记，身上到处都有体液的痕迹，因为侧躺而露出来的屁股上更是有些精液顺着有些合不拢的穴口淌出来，蜷缩着身体的样子看的卡里洛斯不由得咽了咽口水，硬是压下了脑子里诸如“再来一次”之类的一些不起实际的幻想。

不能再来了……至少也得歇一会儿。

卡里洛斯深呼吸一口气，慢吞吞的弯腰捡起被踢到地上的被子，把伊恩仔仔细细地抱进怀里后裹紧了身体。

有什么事都等到睡醒再说吧！


End file.
